maxsteelfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel
Max Steel is actually an alternate identity used by Josh McGrath, a boy fond of extreme sports and special agent of the N-Tek Corporation, where his parents died some time ago, was adopted by the best friend of his father and his partner, Jefferson Smith, who owns a sporting goods company ends which is actually a front for the Secret Intelligence Agency aforementioned known as N-Tek. By becoming Max Steel, Josh has the ability to blend into his surroundings and use turbo action, which gives him greater speed and strength for short bouts of time. While Josh was visiting his stepfather at work, a group of enemy agents led by Psycho attacked the control facilities. During the attack McGrath faces several enemy agents, finally fighting the cyborg himself, but in the midst of the fight, was badly injured and exposed to a swarm of microscopic nanomachines, the entity known as "Nano Tech Max", which penetrate Josh's body and were without power, as Josh was left to die. In order to save Josh's life, his adoptive father, Jefferson Smith, and Josh agree to submit to a secret operation that gives a power to the machines. This saves him and gives him superpowers. As a result, Josh takes on the identity of Max Steel and fights villains with powers, principally Mr. Dread, Psycho, members of the spy organization, and later, mutants, robots, mad scientists and monsters. After his accident, he tried to heal with something known by the company and Nano-Technology Max, but it was useless (evidently, there is no mention of the fifth isotope Elementium), in that moment passed, Dr. Roberto Martinez / Berto (Nano-specialist Max technology) arrived and said that he felt weak because the nanoprobes needed Transfásicato energy to survive because if they were starving, so he says Josh also needed to be exposed to the energy. Josh agreed to undergo transphasic exposure and his life was saved. Nano-Max technology gave him the ability to see and hear and gave him the ability to alter his appearance, turn invisible (stealth mode), and to be super-strong ("Turbo Action!") He used the nanoprobes to assume the appearance of Max Steel, who is very different from Josh McGrath, and join the fight against crime. Josh chose the codename Max Steel for having the Nano-Technology and Max be put on the computer Steel (the most important operations team of the N-Tek). Although he said the series is no longer if Josh McGrath is now Max Steel, this is true to the movie The Mastery of the Elements, from which only now he appears as Max. His new identity affects his work in extreme sports (by which I had to retire, return, retire, on), academic performance and his relationship with his girlfriend, Laura Chen. Maybe the Nano-probes would become his best friend, but sometimes it would be his greatest enemy because they are also his weakness because if he didn't have Max transfásica energy, he weakens and may die, and the only way to recharge is by a generator with transphasic circles that revolve around him (like the one shown in the film Countdown), but then Berto developed a mobile generator (like the one featured in the movie Endangered). What is also very characteristic of the series is that Max had a plane called the Hawk that he used almost every episode and also had the stealth mode like him. Max, Josh has left to an extreme sports circuit after to the movie "Endangered Species". In the movie "Countdown" it says that Max is not as powerful as before and after a laboratory accident, he introduced nanofillers steel, with adrenaline which now would be their power source, the more fought and more excited, would have more power, this was a result of Adrenalink process. However, in the movie "Max Steel Vs The Dark Enemy" Max ends the Adrenalink to bring 150% to beat Extroyer. This results in having to fix your system, and as a result returned to have the Turbo Action. But now is not weakened if it has no load and keeps his athletic skills. In the movie "Max Steel Vs The Mutant Menace", improve your system because it could not beat Toxzon, now has a new Turbo fuel that is 10 times more powerful than the last, also Biolink-Ballolink renew the which now spreads throughout your body when you have the Turbo, creating a new nano-suit that helps him control his new power. By activating the Turbo Action can increase the power of the whole N-Tek arsenal, including vehicles. His charge also lasts longer than before. The Mutant Menace became apparent that if Max had the turbo was in action suit Turbo, but the toxicity was observed Legion can bring without Turbo Action. es:Max Steel Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Max Steel 2000 characters Category:Max Steel 2000 series Category:Alive